Moistening devices are known that include a container for holding a fluid and an absorbent body of material mounted on such body and which can be touched on an object or touched by the fingers to effect the desired moistening. A cover or a cap may also be present to avoid evaporation of the moistening material. One such device is disclosed in Canadian patent No. 106,264 issued July 9, 1907 and as disclosed therein the absorbent material extends above the container as well as downwardly into the container contacting the fluid therein. A separate, removable cap is provided and is indicated as being as air-tight closure of the bowl to prevent evaporation of the fluid. A forgetful user can leave the cap off, in which case the wicking material continues to absorb and evaporate the contents very quickly.
An object of the present invention is to provide a moistening device that holds a supply of moistening fluid and is releasable therefrom by a valved closure into an absorbent material mounted on the top of the container.